Judging
by ferryboat George
Summary: Two drabbles that explore some of Peter's thoughts during Judgment Day.  Spoilers for Judgment Day and five other episodes.
1. Without

Written on 3-5-12  
>100 word drabble<br>Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.  
><em>AN: I've come to the realization that most people, myself included, don't look at the author page when they read a story on fanfictiondotnet, so I've decided to include this note with my stories. If you're looking for some story ideas, or just like reading crazy crossover bunnies, check out my author page for some interesting ideas._  
><em>AN: Some of Peter's thoughts after he leaves Neal but before Kramer confronts him and he goes in to testify._

* * *

><p><em>I've never been convinced that Kate really loved Neal.<em>

_I'd actually been rather skeptical of Kate's motivations._

_None-the-less, I owe Kate a huge debt._

_Without Kate, I might never have caught Neal in the first place._

_Without Kate, Neal wouldn't have escaped prison and gotten caught again, making him desperate enough to propose the anklet deal to me._

_I'm pretty sure that without the need to find Kate, and then her killer, Neal would have run in the beginning._

_So I can only conclude that without Kate, I never would have found the best partner and friend I've ever had.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em>AN:Next drabble coming soon.  
><em>_


	2. Trust

Written on 3-4-12  
>100 word drabble<br>Disclaimer: They don't belong to me.  
><em>AN: I've come to the realization that most people, myself included, don't look at the author page when they read a story on fanfictiondotnet, so I've decided to include this note with my stories. If you're looking for some story ideas, or just like reading crazy crossover bunnies, check out my author page for some interesting ideas._  
><em>AN: More of Peter's thoughts after Diana tells him Neal cut his anklet_  
><em>AN: Besides Judgment Day, I reference 5 other episodes, from seasons 1 and 2, more episodes than you would think would fit in 100 words :)_

* * *

><p><em>Ironically, the day I finally trusted Neal Caffery, he cut his anklet and ran.<em>

_Kramer would tell me that it was inevitable; once a conman, always a conman, but Kramer doesn't know Neal._

_Not the Neal trapped with me in Phillips's vault, or drugged at the Howser clinic._

_He never met the young man that sobbed in agony the day Kate died._

_Kramer didn't hear the fear in Neal's voice when I was poisoned, or feel that desperate hug after I'd been kidnapped._

_And Kramer doesn't know the biggest irony of all about Neal's disappearance; I told him to go._

* * *

><p><em>AN: I had a terrible time finding out how to spell Howser; I couldn't find a single reference to it, other than as 'the clinic', in any of the episode guides. I finally decided to rewatch the scene and spell it by ear, but I couldn't resist rewatching Neal drugged, which is when I discovered that right before that, Peter pulls out the business card and there it was, all written down :)_  
><em>AN: If anybody is paying attention to the dates of my stories, they may notice that this one was actually written before _Without_. I hadn't planned to write anything like this about Judgment Day but while getting ready for bed, the first and last lines of this just popped into my head. Later, while trying to figure out what went between the first and last bit, Peter just randomly started talking about Kate in my head, and _Without_ was born._  
><em>Deleted Scene: Intro: Normally when I write a drabble, editing it is more a process of finessing, cutting or adding a word here and there to make it come out exactly at 100, but since the muse only gave me the beginning and the end on this one, I had to try and figure out what went in the middle. My first attempt, when I reread it, didn't seem to flow right, but I felt bad about cutting Mozzie, so here's a bit from the cutting room floor :)<em>

* * *

><p><em>He never met the young man that sobbed in agony the day Kate died.<em>

_There's something that only Neal and I know._

_(Ok, and maybe Mozzie; the little guy is smarter than he looks.)_

_On the day Neal disappeared; I told him to go._

* * *

><p><em>AN: There is now way more author's notes than there is story, sorry [EG]_


End file.
